Holograms and other types of diffraction gratings are commonly attached to documents or other articles. Holograms have been used as security means in documents as well as credit cards to authenticate their genuineness and increase the difficulty of counterfeiting those articles. Holograms have also been attached to printed documents and other articles for decorative and aesthetic reasons, as well. For consumer goods, hologram containing labels provide an eye-catching display for products.
One problem associated with the use of holograms in labels has been that holograms tend to be stiff. The hologram within the label tends to crack or flake. In labels, holograms may provide market appeal but have traditionally been avoided due to the problem with the image being destroyed during processing or during the use of the product containing the holographic label. It is desirable to have a holograms within a label where the image is conformable to a squeezable bottle or squeezable container.